Nada Mais Importava
by Luaa-PWeasley
Summary: Harry Potter tinha 17 anos e o difícil destino de cumprir o que estava profetizado para si. Não sentia medo, seguia em frente decidido e alheio ao horror que o rodeava, até que alguém o encontra despertanto nele sentimentos fortes.
1. Chapter 1

Nada mais importava

Passos... No fim do corredor escuro podia-se ver um garoto no auge dos seus 17 anos andando decidido sem nem ao menos ousar olhar para os lados. Seus sempre vivos olhos verdes estavam opacos e escuros, um ódio transparecia através deles. Seus cabelos muito pretos e despenteados estavam sujos de sangue e suados, grudados em seu rosto que expressava uma seriedade assustadora. Seu maxilar quadrado estava enrijecido mostrando que estava extremamente concentrado e decidido a algo. Nada mais importava para ele. Agora, tudo o levava para um destino inevitável. Tinha que seguir em frente, não podia parar... Passos... Pessoas lutavam ao seu redor: comensais, alunos, professores e aurores. Tudo era apenas um borrão de cores... Pessoas morrendo, outras matando, ferindo.. Em seus ouvidos o som parecia morrer. Estava alheio ao mundo, não ouvia nada além de um silêncio angustiante.

Nada mais importava para aquele garoto que continuava com seus passos pesados. Ia sempre em frente, ninguém ousava pará-lo, o caminho parecia se abrir como se o levando ao seu destino, nada esbarrava nele

Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora: temores, ódio, preocupação, coragem, tudo num turbilhão passava por seus pensamentos. Descia as escadas sem nem olhar os degraus, seus olhos pareciam concentrados no caminho a frente, mas não focavam nada ali. Suas pernas o levavam sem pestanejar, já sabiam aonde ir. Era agora ou nunca.

Um pensamento doloroso perpassou por seu espírito. Lembranças... Pessoas que amou. Embora todos tivessem o deixado; não porque queriam, mas fora inevitável. Perguntava-se por quê? Seus olhos ficavam mais escuros à medida que andava. O ódio se intensificou, entretanto acima de tudo, o que mais sentia era dor, não dor física, a isso ele já havia se acostumado, mas o seu peito parecia se apertar à visão daquelas lembranças. Um temor passou por si. Quem seria o próximo a deixá-lo? A vida não podia lhe levar mais ninguém, seria cruel demais... E só de pensar que talvez não pudesse mais ver algum de seus amigos... Lembrou-se de Rony...Mione...Gina; Ah..Gina... Suas pernas vacilaram, sua dor se intensificou. Não! Não queria pensar nisso, não suportaria mais.

Continuou seu caminho, nada mais importava. Tinha que seguir em frente. De cabeça erguida seguir o que estava profetizado para si, então ninguém mais teria que se sacrificar por ele.. Seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Seus olhos não se encheram de lágrimas, eles não podiam mais. Tantos sacrifícios, mas agora era a vez dele; Tinha que fazê-lo, ele sabia disso e não sentia medo. Decidira assim. Era preciso pelas pessoas que amava. Se eu morrer que seja por eles – pensou. Por mais que dissessem para não se culpar, era inevitável, ele tinha que se culpar, não sabia o por quê. Passos... Dor... Ódio...Mas não culpava só a si, alguém maior também tinha culpa e esse alguém fazia-o sentir uma raiva imensa, descontrolada, por tudo aquilo que já havia causado a pessoas inocentes e principalmente àqueles que ele amava. Seus punhos cerraram-se. Sentia-se responsável por essa pessoas, as vidas delas dependiam agora de sua coragem. Aquele alguém ia pagar caro. Nada mais importava...

Seus passos se tornaram mais decididos. Já podia ver as pesadas portas de carvalho que, um dia, foram bem lustradas, mas agora, assim como o resto do castelo, mostravam a atmosfera que as rodeavam: manchas de sangue, pedaços arrancados por feitiços, horror... Elas se abriram a sua frente, como se soubessem que, mesmo com a imponência que ainda conservavam, não poderiam detê-lo. Então, ao longe, uma voz pôde ser ouvida, somente ela, como se fosse o único som que conseguisse chegar aos seus ouvidos. A voz era doce, apesar de camuflada pelo desespero:

- HARRY! – aquela única palavra dita fora o bastante para fazer o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos despenteados parar e olhar para trás. Os passos cessaram...

E lá estava ela, tão bela, parada o olhando. Seus cabelos ruivos emolduravam o rosto alvo de traços delicados com pequenas sardas. Também estava ensangüentada e suada, embora seus olhos e têmporas estivessem manchados de lágrimas podia-se notar um resquício de felicidade transparecer ao vê-lo. Se olharam por um breve momento; o bastante para poderem se entender por completo. Ela se aproximou cautelosa enquanto ele permanecia parado enfrente as portas de carvalho a acompanhando com os olhos, não conseguia desgrudá-los dela. Não disseram nada, ficaram frente a frente, até que ela não agüentou mais, tinha que abraçá-lo uma última vez antes de deixá-lo partir, não sabia se para sempre ou não, mas seu coração parecia se partir ao pensar que pudesse não mais vê-lo. Ele também a abraçou e aquilo pareceu o encher de um novo sentimento, algo muito maior do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse sentido. Seu peito afrouxou e ele pôde respirar de novo, como há tempos não fazia. Inspirou o perfume dela que ascendeu-lhe os sentidos. Fechou os olhos, podia sentir a maciez daqueles cabelos rubros na sua face e o carinho com que ela o abraçava. Era algo tão puro... Ele a abraçou mais forte, queria levar consigo aquela ultima recordação, um ultimo abraço. Ela não suportou mais, tinha que dizer-lhe antes que fosse tarde... Encostou seu lábios ao pé do ouvido dele e disse num fio de voz:

- Eu amo você, Harry. Agora e sempre, não importa o que aconteça. Por favor, lembre-se disso..

Aquilo fora o bastante. O peito dele se apertou novamente. A olhou no olhos e a beijou...um beijo sôfrego e cheio de sentimento.

Sem dizer palavra nem olhar para trás, passou pelas pesadas portas, desceu a escadaria e ao pisar no jardim continuou em frente.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo.. Fora sua despedida... E daqueles olhos que pareciam ter secado uma ultima lágrima escapou. Ele a secou , respirou pesaroso, o ar parecia faltar nos pulmões quando disse baixinho:

- Também amo você..Gina..

E nada mais importava.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi! Bom, eu jah tinha feito uma pequena continuação pra o primeiro capítulo, mas estava insegura, pois eu acho que não é o que esperam... mesmo assim, a pedido de alguns (obrigada a vcs!) decidi postar! Desculpem-me se não ficou legal, só quem vai poder me dizer são vocês, então COMENTEM por favor! )_

Fim da Batalha

Era isso, a guerra tinha acabado e Voldemort se fora para sempre. E Harry...

- Eu sei que isso não vai amenizar a sua dor, mas seus irmãos pediram a McGonagall que te déssemos isto – Hermione olhou Gina que observava absorta a paisagem através da janela. Ela não dava sinais de que estava ouvindo, mas mesmo assim a morena continuou – bom, eu vou colocar aqui em cima de sua cama, quem sabe mais tarde... enfim, nós achamos que você ia gostar de guardar – terminou de dizer enquanto caminhava silenciosamente em direção à porta.

Gina, enquanto ouvia a porta do dormitório se fechar, continuou a olhar pela janela os terrenos de Hogwarts , um pouco devastados por causa da guerra que acabara a pouco, todos que haviam sobrevivido estavam pegando o que restaram de suas coisas para voltar às suas casas e os pertences daqueles que haviam morrido na batalha seriam enviados às suas famílias. Havia um cheiro de morte no ar, foram muitas perdas, principalmente da parte dos aliados de Voldemort, mas havia uma em particular que doía mais que todas na alma de Gina.

Se não fossem os trágicos acontecimentos recentes, faria um tempo agradável lá fora. O céu estava limpo e o Sol trazia uma iluminação suave para o fim de tarde. "Condições perfeitas para o quadribol" diria Harry. Esse pensamento fez Gina aparecer ainda mais triste. Na verdade, ela se sentia desamparada. A ficha de que nunca mais veria Harry estava começando a cair, mesmo tentando não pensar naquilo, como esperança de que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido, um sonho ruim... Entretanto, a cada minuto a verdade parecia pesar mais e mais. Gina percebeu um brilho estranho no vidro da janela, algo vermelho... Ela observou mais atentamente e percebeu que era o reflexo de algo em cima de sua cama, do lado oposto do dormitório. Se virou e olhou para a sua cama e lá estava: o uniforme de quadribol que Harry usava. Sorriu fracamente ao lembrar de como ele ficava bonito vestindo aquele uniforme que lhe destacava o corpo bem feito com todo seu porte atlético. Cruzou o quarto devagar e se aproximou da cama. Ficou alguns minutos somente olhando, depois fechou os olhos e milhões de lembranças do ultimo ano em que ficaram juntos lhe passou pela cabeça. Momentos perfeitos... seus olhos começaram a embaçar, mas piscou várias vezes para espantar as lágrimas -"tenho que ser forte"- se obrigava a pensar e estendeu a mão levemente trêmula para pegar a camisa. Sentiu o tecido leve roçar em seus dedos. Parecia que foi ontem, que estava tudo bem e ele vestia aquele uniforme feliz da vida, pois ia fazer uma das coisas que mais amava. Aproximando a camisa do rosto, Gina ainda pôde sentir o cheiro dele, aquele cheiro que tantas vezes a fizera perder o rumo e ficar com as pernas bambas... Seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos e a saudade tomando cada vez mais lugar ao lembrar que nunca mais poderia vê-lo vestindo aquele uniforme, nem senti-lo abraçá-la forte após terem vencido uma partida. O mundo parecia estar fechando ao seu redor, era tudo tão injusto! Lembrou-se do ultimo beijo trocado entre eles no meio da batalha, fora sôfrego, mas cheio de paixão... Harry a amava tanto. Algo sufocante foi tomando conta de sua garganta e tudo pelo qual estava lutando para reprimir pareceu explodir naquele momento. Ela não podia mais segurar o choro nem as lágrimas que rolavam sem parar. Gritou de raiva, queria botar aquilo tudo pra fora, contudo a dor não passava. Não percebeu, mas foi deitando em sua cama, por cima do resto do uniforme, ainda agarrada a camisa e naquele sofrimento todo adormeceu. O cansaço parecia ter dominado seu corpo.

_**N/A:** (isso era para estar no primeiro capítulo, mas se estende tbm ao segundo) Eu sei q tah bem mini, mas eh pq eu estava com receio de escrever algo muito longo e ficar muito chato (se jah naum tiver chato assim pequeno --- me falem!). Essa eh minha primeira fic publicada e eu _qria_ saber a opinião de vcs pra poder melhorar no q eu puder. Talvez eu tenha sido muito dramatica e enjoada, mas me compreendaum eu estou começando ainda... Estou esperando os comentarios, sejaum esses bons ou ruins. Obrigada, bjooo Luaa_

_**N/A:** (agora o verdadeiro) Eu acho que alguns esperavam a batalha e tal nesse capítulo, mas eu naum levo jeito pra escrever essas coisas... só saiu mais drama. Espero que o próximo capítulo anime mais vocês! Bjo_


	3. Chapter 3

O Sonho

Sentiu a grama fofa entre seus dedos, o ar puro cujo a cercava e a brisa que tocava seu rosto com suavidade. Sorriu. Queria ficar ali par sempre, deitada vestindo sua confortável roupa de quadribol , de olhos fechados, só ouvindo o assobiar do vento, mas um riso abafado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Sabia exatamente de quem era aquela risada, podia senti-lo ao seu lado a olhando.

- Harry, eu já não falei que não gosto quando você fica me olhando assim, fixamente?

- Hunrum, umas cem vezes no mínimo – respondeu com a cara mais lisa do mundo.

- Então, por Merlin, por que você continua a fazer isso?

- Boa pergunta...- era óbvio que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo, sabia que ela não gostava, não entendia o motivo. "ela é tão linda" pensou – deve ser porque é mais forte do que eu...- Gina percebeu que ele sorria ao falar aquilo.

- Fala sério Harry...

- Você parece tão tranqüila, sabe? Dá uma sensação de paz, de que o mundo está perfeito.- dessa vez não havia riso, ele falava sério embora doce.

- Cuidado, se olhar demais estraga – brincou

- Impossível estragar, nem que eu te olhasse fixamente 24 horas por dia, você é simplesmente perfeita...- ele sorriu ao ver que ela tinha corado

- Posso saber do que você estava rindo? – era melhor mudar de assunto, toda vez que recebia um elogio assim corava, sentiu as bochechas arderem e sabia que Harry adorava fazê-la corar

- Eu estava rindo de mim mesmo, de como estou aqui parecendo um idiota, babando só de tiver sorrir. Com toda a certeza, eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la como **minha** namorada. – ele frisou bem a palavra minha e Gina teve que admitir em pensamento que adorou ouvir aquilo.

Após aquela declaração, não pôde evitar de abrir os olhos e virar a cabeça devagar para vê-lo deitado de lado apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, a olhando. Para ela era a imagem mais perfeita que já havia visto. Era sem sombra de dúvida um Deus. E o ambiente só o favorecia. Os raios de Sol de fim de tarde o iluminavam produzindo uma luz que circundava seu corpo vestido com o uniforme de quadribol e toda aquela grama envolta deles destacavam seus incríveis olhos verdes. Ah! Aqueles olhos, eles pareciam ter um efeito hipnotisante sobre ela. Era olhar profundamente uma vez para eles, para nunca mais querer perdê-los de vista.

Ficaram ali, apenas olhando-se nos olhos um do outro até seus rostos irem se aproximando e um beijo tenro e amoroso selou aquele momento. Um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações passavam por seus corpos e a única coisa que parecia estar clara na mente dos dois é que queriam ficar juntos naquele momento e para sempre.

Quando seus pulmões já clamavam por ar, eles se separaram. Estavam com os rostos quentes e os lábios vermelhos curvados em sorrisos sinceros um pro outro. Harry olhou bem fundo nos olhos mel-azulados de Gina:

- Merlin, como eu pude ser tão cego, idiota, um tapado, por não ter te percebido antes? – ele parecia falar mais consigo do que com ela.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos e sorriu daquele jeito maroto que sempre fazia quando estava aprontando alguma.

- E será que o grande Tapado Potter vai continuar assim, tão idiota e me deixar ir?- disse ao mesmo tempo no qual se levantava rápido e pegava sua vassoura para já estar voando quando Harry se deu conta do que ela havia feito.

- Não! Claro que não! Sabe por quê Gina Weasley, futura Sra. Potter! – gritou lá debaixo enquanto sorria e já de pé abria os braços sem medo do que ia dizer – Porque EU TE AMO! E por nada nesse mundo vou permitir que você me deixe! – e assim foi correndo pegar sua vassoura que estava ao leu lado na grama.

Era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir e claro, foi acreditando nisso que ela tinha pego a sua velha vassoura e não a firebolt de Harry. Ela queria que ele a pegasse.

Enquanto ele se aproximava numa velocidade incrível ela sentiu uma felicidade enorme encher seu peito, pensou que se aquilo fosse um sonho, que não acordasse jamais.

E ela não acordou...

_**N/A:** Bom, agora acabou... espero que tenham gostado, nem que seja só um pouquinho. Repito: é minha primeira fic, então me ajudem e comentem. Digam em que eu posso melhorar, falem o que vcs acharam! Um bjaum à todos por terem parado um pouquinho para lerem a minha fic!Luaa_


End file.
